Takebachi Soramaru
Takebachi is a Noble Faction Leader Shinigami Player-Character in Bleach Chanel RPG. His RPer is King Zeal. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 6'5" (198 cm) Weight: 278 lbs. (126 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Dark brown In his earliest centuries, Takebachi was always a tall, lanky young man with extremely long hair styled back into a pony-tail, often giving him the appearance of being a meek bookworm. In fact, Takebachi ''chose this facade as a means of provoking more bullies into picking a fight with him, so that he could test his physical strength. Takebachi often even wore a false pair of spectacles in order to sell the image further. Following the loss of his original zanpakutou, however, Takebachi trained vigorously to compensate for his handicap. Because of this training, much of the young noble's more delicate features were lost, replaced by newly-forged layers of chiseled muscle. Now sporting eighteen-inch biceps and a torso that resembles cut stone, Takebachi resembles moreso a gladiator plucked right from Roman times than well-to-do nobility. Even the young man's hairstyle, once long, straight and silken, has been changed to a shoulder-lengthed, layered style that has been cut with a razor to create a wispy look. For anyone who has known the shinigami for an extended length of time, this was a significant transformation. As Soushirekan (Commander) of the Onmitsukidou, Takebachi's uniform has been altered significantly. The upper half of his shihakushou has been cast away entirely, leaving the Soushireikan with a bare torso for the purposes of Shunko. Furthermore, Soramaru-soushi has made the black-and-blue colors of the Soramaru Family into the official color scheme of the Onmitsukidou, which is reflected upon his uniquely-styled haori. Personality Takebachi (or "Take" as he prefers to be called) prefers to live amongst "real" people, who do "real" things. Growing up in a house of lower nobility, Takebachi has always felt as though his life were "manufactured", and that everyone around him were mere puppets on stage. While he enjoys the luxury his position affords, as well as the freedom his parents give, he actually wishes to spend time with people who are unhindered by roles and labels that society has placed upon them. It's for this reason that he goes out of his way to put distance between himself and his noble home. Still, Take wishes to bring no dishonor amongst his family, and so, he still obeys his parents' wishes and will return home quickly if summoned. Take's biggest weakness, however, is the opposite sex. A consummate ladies' man, Take enjoys flirting and luring naive young women out of their robes. When not training or performing other duties, he can usually be found searching for new girls to seduce. Unfortunately for Take, however, this is a past-time that may fast approaching its end, as his family consistently pressures him to marry. As one of the heirs of the Soramaru family, it is a duty that is long overdue. History Out of all of the children in the Soramaru manor, Takebachi was the most well-liked by everyone in both Rukongai and within the Soramaru manor. Out of all of the Soramaru members, Take most eagerly went out of his way to befriend everyone he met, regardless of their social standing or origins. However, Take also enjoyed getting himself into trouble, and so, whenever he found someone whom he could not befriend, Take usually went above and beyond to make that person into an enemy. One day, while out on a mission for the 13th Division, Takebachi was struck by a mysterious Quincy technique that somehow corrupted his connection with his zanpakutou’s spirit. The technique, which Takebachi later learned was called “Rebellion”, caused the young shinigami to feel intense pain whenever he mentally or physically connected with his zanpakutou. After having tests run on him for weeks, however, neither the 4th Division nor the 12th were able to explain why the technique (which was only temporary on most shinigami) had been so devastating on the young Soramaru. Eventually growing impatient with the lack of results or progress, Takebachi decided that he needed to more proactively look for a solution himself. The cursed shinigami resolved to apply to the 12th Division on his own, hoping to find a cure to his predicament. '''More to come! Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Yuukaiishi Shikai :Form Change 1 In this form, Yuukaiishi takes the form of a large set of clawed gauntlets, made of the darkest stone. Veiny glyphs adorn the sides of the weapons, pulsating with luminous energy. While using these gauntlets, Takebachi has the option of either dealing ordinary damage or damage straight to an opponent’s Footwork stat. The Footwork damage will disappear when normal damage is taken. ' Form Change 2 (D-Rank)' Yuukaishi takes the form of two extra arms on Takebachi’s torso, just beneath his normal arms. This can be spammed two extra times for a total of four artificial arms. Damage Buff (A-Rank) For three turns, Takebachi’s physical power increases to 180% of his normal state.' Cost:' 15% (.15x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu Multi-dexterity (Form Change) All of Takebachi’s hands are capable of performing any action (including kidou) that Takebachi is normally capable of. However, this is limited to Kidou below #30, and the power and duration of the spells are divided by the number of other attacks Takebachi has performed that turn. Range Ability (C-Rank) ''' :Takebachi can use the ground to increase the range of his attacks up to a maximum of 30 feet. '''Cost: 5% (.05x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu Manifestation : Yuukaiishi is an Earth-based zanpakutou. Therefore, she feels as though any form of dry earth is already part of her manifestation. She becomes more powerful when connected to dry earth than any other location, and will thus become more powerful as Takebachi fights in that type of locale. Absorption Ability:'' '' :'' One'' of Yuukaiishi’s abilities may become costless and permanent while Takebachi is fighting on dry earth. Fighting in the air, over water, or on unnatural surfaces will force Takebachi to pay all reiatsu costs and limit his powers to their usual duration. : Bankai: :Release A fierce duststorm/sandstorm bursts from below and kicks up around Takebachi, but quickly vanishes once the bankai has completely manifested. In bankai form, “Ishi” takes the form of a feline-like creature made of rock and sand. The beast wraps itself around Takebachi’s body, merging their bodies into one being. The two even speak within one voice, and begin to refer to themselves as “Bachiishi” or “We”. ' Damage Buff (S-Rank)' In Bankai, Bachiishi deals twice their normal damage, so long as this buff is activated. Cost: '''20% (.2x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu '''Absorption-Activated Snare (S-Rank) When Netsutoishi to Kekkon has been released, fighting Bachiishi on the ground is no longer safe. The entire earth becomes Takebachi ally, holding any opponent that stands upon it for a total of two turns (or until damage is incurred). Cost: '10% (.1x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu ' Flight Deactivation (A-Rank) Netsutoishi to Kekkon doesn’t like anyone who tries to escape the loving embrace of the Earth. Therefore, within a 30-foot radius of Takebachi, all flight-based powers are immediately deactivated for a turn. 'Cost: ' 10% (.1x) of Takebachi’s reiatsu Relationships Category:Player-Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male PCs Category:Characters Category:King Zeal Characters